


i'm headed straight for the castle

by thequeenofokay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Multi, loads more characters/ships to be added!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofokay/pseuds/thequeenofokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Socialite Skye Coulson-Ward is killed, launching an investigation which reveals scandal within her family political family including adoptive father Senator Phil Coulson and husband Grant Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \+ I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN THIS AND I DONT WANT TO GIVE SHIT AWAY BUT [[mystery voice]] everything is not as it seems.
> 
> \+ also the format of most of this fic will be a bit weird but [[shrug emoji]] it'll be fun!!
> 
> \+ idk?? blame lincoln maybe. ur fault lincoln.
> 
> \+ title from "castle" by halsey.

**Newspaper excerpts, May 2 nd 2015**

 

           Excerpt one:

_Skye Coulson-Ward Found Dead_

Skye Coulson-Ward was found dead close to her home in New York in the early hours of the morning. Though cause of death is yet to be confirmed police have reported that they believe she was murdered. They have urged anyone who might have information regarding the alleged murder to come forwards.

[…]

Coulson-Ward was the adoptive daughter of Senator Phil Coulson and wife of Grant Ward, Deputy Chief of the NYPD’s Organised Crime Division. Her family have released a statement in which they call the loss of Skye Coulson-Ward a “tragedy from which they will not recover” and have expressed their thanks for the support they have received.

 

            Excerpt two:

_America’s Sweetheart Daisy Johnson-Ward Murdered!_

In shocking news socialite Skye Coulson-Ward was found dead near to the New York mansion she shares with her husband Grant Ward this morning. Early reports have suggested she was brutally murdered, though as yet nothing has been confirmed.

Coulson-Ward married into the Ward “political dynasty” three years ago when she wed Deputy Chief Grant Ward, son of Governor Henry Ward and brother of Senator Christian Ward, in what was dubbed “the most spectacular political wedding of the decade so far”. She is also the adoptive daughter of controversial Senator Phil Coulson, who received both heavy criticism and support for his part in the 2014 intelligence agency crisis.

Coulson-Ward was also notable for her charity work and campaigning, and has been in the spotlight and adored by the public since her adoption aged 14.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transcript of interview with Deputy Chief Grant Ward by Detective Bobbi Morse, May 2 nd 2015.**

 

Morse: Thank you for speaking with me. I know this must be hard.

Ward: Yes. It is.

Morse: I need to ask you a few questions about your wife.

Ward: Of course. I understand.

Morse: Can you take me over events of last night please?

Ward: Sure. I saw Skye before I left for work this morning—about 8.30 am. She was well, as far as I could tell. She had a fundraiser in the evening and I ended up working late, so I didn’t see her before she left. I stayed home in the evening. I had a few drinks and went to bed—a little dull, I’m afraid.

Morse: It didn’t concern you when Skye didn’t come home?

Ward: It’s not surprising when she’s late. She loves a good party. It’s not the first time. I didn’t realise she hadn’t come home until the morning.

Morse: And then?

Ward: That was more surprising, certainly. I called her a few times, and I started to worry when she didn’t pick up. That was when the police arrived to tell me they’d… found her body.

Morse: You’d had no contact with her between yesterday morning and this morning?

Ward: No.

Morse: You didn’t call your wife at any point during the day?

Ward: No. As much as I’d like that, I was busy.

Morse: You know I have to ask this, but can anyone confirm your whereabouts last night? Sir?

Ward: No.

Morse: Did Skye seem like she was having any problems? Did she mention anyone who might have wanted to hurt her?

Ward: Not that I can think of.

Morse: Sir? You hesitated.

Ward: It’s nothing.

Morse: Anything could be important.

Ward: She went out last week and avoided telling me where she’d been. She made a few phone calls that she tried to hide, and there was a car hanging round outside the house a couple of times recently.

Morse: The car didn’t concern you?

Ward: I assumed it was paparazzi. Skye was popular—it happened sometimes.

Morse: You didn’t think she might have a stalker?

Ward: It seemed unlikely. I didn’t see any evidence of it before.

Morse: There’s nothing else you think might be important?

Ward: Not that I can think of.

Morse: You know where I am if anything comes up. Thank you for speaking with me.

Ward: Call my assistant if you need anything further. Have a good day, Detective Morse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ THERE WILL BE A LONGER CHAPTER SOON I PROMISE but i guess we're still scene setting
> 
> \+ also i wanna know who you guys think diiiid it

**9 AM, May 3 rd **

This is Bobbi’s evidence board:

Her victim is Skye Coulson-Ward, aged twenty-six. Socialite and philanthropist. Preliminary autopsy results suggest she was shot twice after a struggle.

There’s the husband—Grant Ward. His family seem to have a hold almost everywhere, and he appeared more shaken, maybe, than truly devastated. Then again, it could be down to shock.

Then there’s Phil Coulson, the adoptive father. Utterly despondent over the loss of his daughter, yet refused to speak without his haughty lawyer Melinda May standing over his shoulder.

Both seem mostly liked rich men protecting their reputations more than anything else, but she could be wrong. It’s far too early to say for sure. So far, Bobbi has no witnesses, no suspects, but Skye was from a political family—there’s bound to be scandals somewhere.

‘What are you thinking?’ Trip asks, coming up behind her.

‘We need to interview friends, family, staff at Grant Ward’s office, and neighbours. Find out if anyone else saw that car he mentioned,’ she says.

Trip nods. ‘You think there’s a chance the husband was involved?’

Bobbi shrugs. ‘He has no alibi. We have to cover all our bases, find out if their marriage had any problems.’

‘Sure thing, partner.’ Trip gives her a little salute. ‘I’ll get a couple of officers out canvassing the neighbours, and we can head up to Ward’s work.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ sry its still short :/

**10 AM, May 3 rd **

 

 

Callie Hannigan is _smart_. You don’t get the job as an assistant to a Ward by being anything less that clever. She knew it was only a matter of time before the police turned up to “ask her a few questions”.

‘He’s not here,’ she says, as soon as one of them flashes their badge at her. ‘He called in earlier, said he was taking a personal day off.’

‘That’s okay,’ the woman says. ‘I’m Detective Bobbi Morse, this is Detective Antoine Triplett. We wanted to have a word with you.’

‘Sure,’ Callie says. ‘What do you want to know?’

‘Could you confirm for us what time Mr Ward left work on the day Skye died?’ Detective Morse asks.

‘He left about two,’ Callie tells them. ‘He said he had a meeting.’

‘A meeting?’ Detective Triplett asks. ‘Do you know what it was?’

Callie brings up Ward’s calendar. She shrugs, turning the computer a little so the detectives can see. ‘Nothing that I had in the diary,’ she says.

The detectives exchange a look. They probably think they’re being subtle.

‘You don’t know where he was?’ Morse asks.

‘No,’ Callie says. ‘He didn’t say.’

‘And Mr Ward was out for the rest of the day?’ Morse asks. She’s taking notes on a pad.

‘No… he came back just before I left at five and said he was going to work late to catch up on what he’d missed. I don’t know how long he stayed,’ she says. ‘He probably did stay. He often does,’ she adds. ‘He does work pretty hard.’ Callie likes Ward. He’s a good boss. A really good boss. A bit withdrawn, maybe, and uptight, but good.

‘Right,’ Morse says. ‘Is there anything else you think might be important? Has Skye visited recently, and did you ever see her arguing with Mr Ward?’

‘She didn’t come to the office very often. She rang occasionally, and I put her calls through. She was up here last week though,’ Callie says.

‘Mm?’ Triplett prompts her.

‘Yeah, she was annoyed. They were fighting over something in his office,’ she says.

‘Do you have idea what it was about?’ Morse asks.

‘I couldn’t hear much—Ward said something about it not being fair, Skye said she wouldn’t do it—that was all I heard, really,’ she says.

‘Did you get a sense that they had problems in their marriage?’

‘Not… really?’ Callie says. ‘They always seemed, you know—pleasant?’

Morse nods. ‘I think that’s all for now,’ she says. ‘If there’s anything else, please call us.’ She drops a card on Callie’s desk.

‘Thanks,’ she says. ‘Of course.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Return of the Weird Format

**4 PM, May 3 rd **

Phone companies send over Skye and Ward’s phone record to Bobbi late in the afternoon. She finds:

  *          Both make dozens of calls to unknown numbers that Bobbi will have the fun task of attempting track down in the morning.
  *          A few regular numbers appear among those that Bobbi can’t identify. Skye’s been calling one for about three weeks, another that gets long calls late at night. She regularly calls her father, far less regularly calls her husband, and often makes calls to a few friends—mostly the wealthy duo of British celebrity scientists, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, and sometimes to Alphonso Mackenzie, her bodyguard.
  *          On the afternoon of her death she made three calls: an unknown number, Jemma Simmons, and then the same unknown number.
  *          Grant Ward makes regular calls to three unknown numbers—one landline and two mobile numbers.
  *          Otherwise, there’s nothing particularly incriminating. Most of the calls seem to be work related; any to Skye are short, a few minutes long at most; those to his family are few and far between.



 

 

**Various messages, sent May 3 rd **

Phil Coulson to Melinda May  
_Have you found what she was doing yet?_

Melinda May to Phil Coulson  
_Not yet._

Phil Coulson to Melinda May  
_We need to know before the police. this could destroy us_

Melinda May to Phil Coulson  
_I know. I’m working on it._

 

 

Melinda May to Mack _  
We need to talk._

 

 

Callie Hannigan to Grant Ward _  
police were here this morning._

Grant Ward to Callie Hannigan _  
thanks for letting me know. I’ll be back in work tomorrow._

Callie Hannigaw to Grant Ward  
_so soon?_

Grant Ward to Callie Hannigan  
_I have a lot of work to do._

 

Leo Fitz to Jemma Simmons  
_r you doing ok?_

Jemma Simmons to Leo Fitz  
_of course not_

Leo Fitz to Jemma Simmons  
_of course. stupid question_

Jemma Simmons to Leo Fitz  
_it’s okay, fitz.  
did she get the chance to tell you she found them?_

 

 

Grant Ward to Unknown Number  
_i’m trying to keep you safe. I promise. im going back into the office tomoro so i can keep the police from going near ur part of the city. just stay quiet and dont do anything stupid for a while._

Unknown Number to Grant Ward  
_grant ward how dare u suggest i’d ever do something stupid_

Grant Ward to Unknown Number  
_i’m serious. they cant find u. and keep her safe too._

Unknown Number to Grant Ward  
_of course. you know i’d kill anyone who tries to touch her._

Grant Ward to Unknown Number  
_I know._

Unknown Number to Grant Ward  
_i guess you can’t come visit for a bit_

Grant Ward to Unknown Number  
_I wish I could. :/_

Unknown Number to Grant Ward  
_it’s ok._

Grant Ward to Unknown Number  
_love u. remember that._

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://karapalamas.tumblr.com) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/karapalamas/)


End file.
